thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Klaus and Katherine
The formerly hostile, and complex romantic, family relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the non-original hybrid Katherine Pierce. ' They first met in 1492, after Katerina (Katherine) was disowned by her family for having a child out of wedlock, and exiled from her home in Bulgaria. She immigrated to England, where she met Elijah and Klaus, who at the time were noblemen, as well as Rebekah, who was a noblewoman. She became friends with them for a short time--developing feeling for both brothers--and Klaus was kind to her, in order to manipulate her. But as soon as she found out their intentions with her for the ritual, she ran away and took the moonstone with her. She then became a vampire after she tricked Rose into feeding her her blood, so she could hang herself and transition. Once Katherine turned, her blood became useless to Klaus, as he needed the blood of a ''human doppelgänger. As revenge, Klaus found her village in Bulgaria where she was born, and slaughtered her whole family--her parents, younger sister, extended family, and anyone else in the village--as punishment for thwarting his plans. Katherine then went on the run from Klaus for over five centuries. In Graduation, Katherine is turned into a human by her doppelgänger Elena, via the Cure. She encounters Klaus in the Mystic Grill--where they drink together for the evening--and he offers her protection for the night, which leads to Katherine and Klaus having a one-night stand. It is later revealed when they meet again in New Orleans that Katherine is pregnant with his child, their daughter Adyelya Mikaelson, who they conceived during their one-night-stand. After the birth of their daughter, Adyelya, their main priority is how they can best protect her, as both Klaus and Katherine have numerous enemies they have made over the years, However, they often have disagreements over the best way to protect their daughter. Throughout The Originals ''series, as Klaus and Katherine struggle to protect their daughter from their enemies while also keeping their family together, safe, and protected, the two of them begin to develop feelings for each other, going from enemies to friends to having intense feelings for one another. Klaus and Katherine soon learn that there is power in staying together as a family to protect their daughter--despite their history, differences, and disagreements--and start to work together more. By the end of season five, after Katherine has killed herself in order to save their daughter, Adyelya, Klaus has promised to bring her back, not only to Adyelya, but to Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson family, as Katherine has become a close part of their family, bringing them together again with a renewed feeling of hope through the birth of Adyelya. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Two Klaus had compelled Isobel to get Katherine to go to his warlock Maddox and take Katherine for him. He reveals himself to Katherine in ''Know Thy Enemy. In The Last Dance, Klaus--who still was in Alaric's body--gets information on Elena and her friends. He then compels Katherine to hurt herself by sticking a knife in her leg and repeating it again and again. Later on, he asks her for her opinion on what shirt to wear to the dance, he gets surprised by the many weapons found in Alaric's Apartment and asks her who Alaric is. In Klaus, it is shown how Katherine and Klaus met in 1491; it is also hinted at that the love triangle between Katherine, Klaus, and Elijah truly began in 1491 (as Elijah was in love with Katherine, and she had feeling for not only him, but also Klaus before she learned of his plans). Damon gets some Vervain for her, so she can stop being compelled by Klaus. In The Last Day, Damon asks Katherine where Klaus has kept Caroline and Tyler. She replies by giving him the address. Klaus returns to Alaric's Apartment and is immediately suspicious of Katherine. He compels her to tell him what she has been doing, but as she is taking vervain, she is able to lie. He is still suspicious and 'compels' her to take off her bracelet, walk to the window and stand in the sunlight. Katherine has to do it and screams. Eventually, Klaus believes she is compelled and says she needs to do something for him. Klaus later compels Katherine to phone Jenna so he could get his vampire for the sacrifice. In As I Lay Dying, Klaus bites Katherine, so he can show Stefan the cure to a werewolf bite. After Stefan gives in to Klaus plan, the hybrid tells Katherine to bring Damon the cure, because he will die soon of his werewolf bite. Katherine runs away fastly--because she drank vervain--and can't be compelled anymore, not even by the powerful Klaus. Despite this fact, Katherine gives Damon the cure and runs away from Mystic Falls to hide from Klaus. Season Three In Disturbing Behavior, Katherine shows up near Klaus and Stefan. She talks with Stefan about teaming up with him to find a way to kill Klaus, but Stefan refuses. So, ultimately Katherine decides to create a new plan and takes a road trip with Damon to free a very old vampire named Mikael, who claims that he can kill Klaus. They will later learn that Mikael is Klaus' stepfather. In Homecoming, Katherine pretends that she's Elena and meets Klaus at a party at Tyler's house. They talk and it's obvious that Katherine is pretty nervous. Klaus is being flirty in the beginning, which turns into a warning that they can try to kill them, but eventually, it won't work. In the end, the plan fails like Klaus predicted. Katherine encourages the now-freed Stefan to start his own revenge on Klaus. After that, Katherine disappears again. Throughout The Originals Quotes The Originals Season One :Katherine: "It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. Or was thrown out."' :'Elena: "Thrown out?" :Katherine: "My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." :Elena: "It was kept secret?" :Katherine: "Mm-hm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, til I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell." : ---''Katerina'' : Gallery Klaus KatherineP.jpg TO KK.jpg Kat With Klaus.jpg KlausKatPoster.jpg Katerina Niklaus.jpg KatherinePierce_KlausMikaelson.jpg Klatherine_PM.jpeg Klaus_Katherine.jpg Klaus_Katherina_laughing.jpg Klaus_Katerina.jpg KatPierce_KMikaelson.jpg Trivia *Katherine was the next doppelgänger after Tatia; a woman whom Klaus was in love with and who was identical to Katherine. **Klaus eventually develops feelings for Katherine in The Originals. *Katherine "was taken" with Klaus at first when she had been human. *Katherine had been the object of Klaus' hatred for over five hundred years after she turned herself to evade his plans. **In revenge for ruining his plans, Klaus slaughtered Katherine's entire family. *Katherine ran for over five hundred years from Klaus. *They both have absentee parents (Katherine was disowned, and Klaus didn't know his biological father). *Klaus has a special nickname for Katherine; "Little Witch", whereas with other girls, he calls them "love". **Klaus called her "Little Human" once in The Vampire Diaries. *The people who raised them thought of them as disappointments. Katherine's parents disowned her and sent her to England for having a baby out of wedlock, and Mikael tried to kill Klaus because of Esther's affair. *Klaus has grown feelings for Katherine; however, he will not solidify his relationship with her because he knows that Elijah loves Katherine as well. *Klaus asked the vampires in Reigning Pain in New Orleans to show respect towards Katherine at the feast. *Klaus chose to share the discovery of his werewolf clan relatives with Katherine. *Katherine doesn't believe that Mikael's words of Klaus being an abomination are true. *Klatherine shared a scene in From a Cradle to a Grave, where Klaus felt the baby kicking. *Klaus named their daughter Adyelya. **However, Katherine did choose Adyelya's middle name, "Iliyana," in honour of Elijah, Klaus' older half-brother and Katherine's former love, who she still has feelings for. *Klaus and Katherine gave Adyelya to Rebekah and Nadia to keep her safe. They both had the same opinion about it; they were distraught to do it, but in the end, they wanted what was best for their daughter. **Klaus and Katherine both agree that Rebekah and Nadia are the only two people they could ever trust Adyelya's life with. *In Rebirth, Elijah said that Klaus is the only one who can truly understand how Katherine feels. *>Klaus said she was his family in Rebirth. **This is also the first time Klaus acknowledges to Katherine how much their relationship with one another has changed, especially since discovering she was pregnant with Adyelya. *In Every Mother's Son, he gets upset that Katherine is thinking about switching bodies. **She later confesses to him it was merely a momentary lapse in judgement (i.e. her desire to switch bodies, and "start over,") due to what Esther said to her. She tells Klaus that being who she is--a mother to Nadia and Adyelya; a friend now to Hayley and Rebekah and even Klaus; a former lover to Elijah; and even with all the bad moments in her life, such as having both her daughters taken away from her, losing her family, being on the run, etc.--have all shaped who she is as a person, and she wouldn't just be able to let her body and life go. *In The Map of Moments, they are reunited with their daughter Adyelya after four months apart. *Katherine is the first person Klaus said the words, "I trust you" to. *Klaus' nickname for their daughter, "littlest witch", stems from the nickname he gave Katherine, which is "little witch." *As of An Old Friend Calls, their originally-decimated relationship and friendship (due to their betrayals to each other) is currently on its way to repair. They decide to run away together in order to keep Adyelya safe and for Klaus to stay alive from the enemies hunting him due to his unlinked sireline. *In Alone with Everybody, they have a honest and deep talk about what's best for their family and for their daughter and they come to an agreement. They will decide together for now one. *In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Lucien refers to them as King and Queen. *Klaus bowed down before Lucien to save Katherine's life. *It is currently unknown if Katherine and Klaus knew about the deaths of Tyler and Stefan. *Katherine spent five years of her life tracking down the seven werewolf families whose venom would help her save Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons. **Katherine temporarily abandoned her role as Leader of the Trinity Coven and Regent of All Witch Communities & Covens--allowing her sister to take over in her leave--while she searched for the cures. ***Hayley helped Katherine over the five years with tracking down the seven werewolf families. ***Nadia also assisted Katherine, especially by helping her to watch over and keep Adyelya safe over the five year period, Category:The Originals Category:The Originals Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Male Hybrid Category:Female Hybrid Category:The Originals television series